The Werewolf's Stay
by ants-nemesis
Summary: CAn you tell it's about Remus??? Well anyways, um, it's all about what Remus's stay at Hogwarts was like. There are more chapters to come!!! PLEASE!!! R
1. It Came to Be

The Werewolf's Stay  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine...blah, blah, blah  
  
A/A: I don't know if I spelled some stuff right so don't get mad at me.  
  
  
  
Sometime back I remember hearing the words, "James and Lily are dead."  
That was it. Nothing more to soften the blow. That was two nights before the full moon and I was getting more and more anxious because I couldn't find a safe place for me to hide. I wound up staying in a cave trying to keep my unwilling body from going outside. I bit and scratched myself, trying to stay one more night without biting anyone else.   
It worked for a once, mostly because I'd bit myself too hard and I couldn't go outside due to bleeding. I was losing blood faster than a vampire could suck it from my wretched body. So ther I lay, bleeding on my mangled fur, licking the bitter blood off to help it clot.  
This went on until Professor Dumbledor showed up at my current residence, asking of me to become the new DADA teacher and look after Harry Potter.  
"Harry?" I asked. Dumbledor nodded. I stared in disbelief.  
"You've got to be kidding me." I said.  
"No." he answered quite simply.   
"Well, alright." I sighed, "What's the catch?"  
There was no way he would allow a creature like me to teach, much less to children.  
"Sirius Black Has escaped from Azcaban." Dumbledor said silently. "We suspect he's after Harry."  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. I'd tried to get Sirius out of my mind. Ever since Peter had disappeared and Sirius had been accused of murder, I'd tried to stay away from everything. So I accepted the job. Maybe I could bite Sirius if he ever showed up. Make him feel the pain that I went through every month.  
Shut-up Remus I thought to myself after I closed the door when Dumbledor left. He's your friend. But he gave Lily and James away. I tried to remember James and Lily. His black hair and brown eyes and her shockingly red hair and green eyes. I remembered standing at their wedding watching them gaze into each other's eyes. And I remembered when Harry was born. That was probably the best day of them all. Lily cried and James was about to until Sirius nudged him with his elbow, reminding him that he was a man. I smiled at these memories and thought bitterly of Sirius's fault. He betrayed his best friend. How low could you get?   
I sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy year.  
  
  
  
There WILL be more!!! Just review for me please!!!  



	2. Train Fun

Train Fun  
  
A/M= Now I know that this sounds a little odd, but I don't have the books with me. So I don't know what was said on the train ride. I'll try to stay way from conversation. Mostly because Remus is just "sleeping" and listening in. So I'm going to improvise the talk and keep it short. Hope you like.  
  
  
  
I heard some kids shuffling on the train, pulling their trunks with them. One of them, a girl I think was having an even harder time then usual. I didn't open my eyes, not wanting to make friends with any of the students yet. I listened to them bicker about their summers and remained silent. Suddenly they noticed that I was there.   
"Who'd you think it is" I heard one kid ask.  
"Don't know." This went on for a while. I heard the kid's voices and matched them with their names. There was Ron, Hermione, and Harry. When I heard his name I shifted uneasily in my seat and tried to remain discreet. They noticed me shuffling and immediately stopped their conversation. I stayed completely still, a trick I learned from Sirius when we were out during the night at Hogwarts. They continued their talk and I stayed in the background. I marveled at how Harry's voice was exactly the same pitch as his dad's, but he had the arguing technique of his mother.   
Hermione was smart, I concluded, and Ron was there because not a lot of people knew or liked him. Harry was with these kids because he knew nothing of the wizarding world. Silently I cursed his aunt and uncle. If I wasn't a werewolf I could've taken him in. But the Ministry of Magic would let me take care of him over their dead bodies. Suddenly the train stopped. Everything went dark and I opened my eyes. My eyes responded quickly and I was able to see. At least some good things came with being a werewolf. I saw a hooded person come near the door. The kids had fallen down when the train suddenly stopped so I was the only one standing. The door shot open as soon as I put my hand on the handle. I jumped back and a gnarled hand caught my wrist and threw me to the floor. They were dementors. I turned around quickly and saw one grab Harry. I quickly drew out my wand and utter up my protronis. I flash of light and Harry was on the floor, the dementors gone. Hermione and Ron stared with wide eyes as I conjured up a bucket of water, which I then splashed on Harry. He sputtered and then shot up looking around wildly.   
"Calm down," I said almost too loudly. He stopped thrashing and looked at me.  
"Who? Where?" he asked stupidly. I was too busy checking everything that I hardly noticed what he looked like. I told them to stay in the car and ran up to the conductor, pushing kids out of the way. Once I was there I calmed down considerably. The conductor was saying of how the dementors had come into every car and that they thought Sirius Black was somehow in one of the cars, which I seriously doubted. When I came back, Harry was shivering and Hermione was pacing the floor of the car. Ron was sitting on a bench looking extremely pale. I glanced at Harry and for the first time noticed him. I caught my breath. Sitting before me, was a complete replica of James. I almost fainted on the spot. I caught myself just in time and started rummaging through my case, which held two other tattered robes. Each of which I'd managed to destroy when I turned into a werewolf every month. I finally found what I was looking for. A big chunk of chocolate. I tore off a piece and fed my own shivering body. For the first time since he had gotten into Azcaban I felt compassion for Sirius. Those things had managed to suck every happy thought out of my body, not that there were many, while making me incredibly cold. I swallowed the chocolate and felt warm all over. I turned around and wordlessly began handing each of the kids a sizable chunk. Hermione and Ron ate theirs, while Harry stared at me. I stared back, his eyes widened ever so slightly as I looked into his eyes, instead of that noticeable scar on his forehead. I guess he wasn't used to that.  
"Eat your chocolate, Harry." I commanded.  
"Who are you?" he asked boldly. If only he knew  
"Eat you chocolate." I insisted upon it. He would know who I was soon enough. The train came to a stop, only this time the power didn't go out. The door did pop open and Professor McGonagall came in. She hadn't changed a bit. She nodded curtly to me and I hopped out of the train, staring at the castle, which I hadn't seen in years. While Harry and the crew got checked over I walked around a bit. The grounds were askew with first years; many of them lost. They looked at me with fearful eyes and it took everything in me not to laugh as I thought back to when James, Sirius, Peter, and I had terrorized them on their first day. We'd go around, telling them about the giant squid that hid in the lake. They'd look so scared and I could've sworn that some of them cried; those were good times. These times, however, were not. I walked back to Harry's compartment and grabbed my bag, only after ordering Harry to eat his chocolate again  
"It helps, trust me." I said.   
He looked at me skeptically and took a bit. Color flooded into his face and he ate some more. He looked up at me. I grinned and walked away, but he caught up to me and asked me again who I was. That only made me smile more broadly and I disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  
So whatcha think???!?!?! I want to hear from everyone so PLEAZE R&R!!!!!! Thank you sooo much.   



End file.
